<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new horizons by ahtohallan_calling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470762">new horizons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling'>ahtohallan_calling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Crossing - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, TikTok, vaguely set during covid 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Kristoff are trying to pass the time while they're stuck indoors together. </p><p>It goes as one would expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabiwnomagic">gabiwnomagic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kris?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this dress is cute?” Anna demanded from where she was lying on the floor, holding up her coral Switch and waving it from side to side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cutest,” he said, without looking up from his own screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kriiiiiiiiis</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and peered down at it. “It’s adorable, baby. I like the stripes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, she crawled up on the sofa beside him and tugged at his arm until he lifted it and draped it over her shoulders. She nestled close against his side and, though he didn’t look up from the screen, she saw the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still wearing the plain clothes from the beginning of the game?” she teased, setting her own game aside to look at his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can design you some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have enough bells to buy more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> bells?” she demanded, and he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...seven hundred thousand or so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, leaning forward enough to see whether he was telling the truth or not that she blocked his screen. He huffed out a sigh of irritation. “Anna! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fishing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you</span>
  <em>
    <span> get </span>
  </em>
  <span>that much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turnips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed, tugging on his collar until he met her gaze, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Are you messing with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little bit. Some is also from fishing. Which is why I’m doing that right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted to straddle his lap, but he still didn’t lower the Switch. “Will you help me?” she asked sweetly, twining her hands behind his neck. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocked an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I also love turnips. And bells. And not wasting time designing fifty-seven different outfits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kristoff! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>forty</span>
  </em>
  <span>-seven. I just told you that ten minutes ago. And more importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did set the game aside then and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Anna,” he said earnestly, “because I love you more than anything else in the world…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure she had convinced him, her smile broadened as she leaned down to kiss him. He </span>
  <span>turned aside at the last moment and whispered, “I’m not giving you shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kris!” she yelped, pulling back from him and crossing her arms. “You tease.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, unrepentant. “It’s for your own good. Gotta learn how to make your own way in this cruel world we live in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I can come invade your island and shake all your trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped dramatically. “You wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Watch me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said with a smirk, and dived for her own Switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he caught her by the waist and began tickling her relentlessly as she shrieked, pleading for mercy. At last, she gasped and said, “Okay, okay! You win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers stilled. “Do you mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to try and lunge for it again the second I let go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” he said slowly, releasing her, and, just as expected, she lunged for the game after all and managed to snag it from the floor, nearly falling from his lap in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught her just in time, yanking her close to his chest. She let out a surprised gasp, her free hand knotting in the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saved your life,” he murmured, brushing the tip of his nose against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hero,” she breathed, her eyelids lowering in the expectation of a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he whispered, so close she felt his lips moving against hers, “So if anything, I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> bells.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna scowled. “You’re worse than Tom Nook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled warmly and kissed her cheek. “Go finish designing your outfits. I’ll help you make money later, okay? Just let me finish this one thing first.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Will you let me design a new outfit for you, too?” she asked hopefully, carding her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>He pretended to consider it for a moment, waiting until her scowl began to return before laughing and kissing her softly. “Okay, baby, if it’ll make you happy, then yes.”</span></p><p>
  <span>She shuffled off his lap then, though she still leaned against his shoulder as she went back to playing her own game. Before long, though, she ran out of things to do and sighed dramatically, wiggling under his arms again to lay her head in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are </span>
  <em>
    <span>turnips</span>
  </em>
  <span> that entertaining?” she whined when he didn’t even look away from the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not,” he said absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna sighed and turned her head, tugging the hem of his t-shirt upwards and pressing a lingering kiss to his stomach. She felt him tense slightly and smirked, moving to trail a line of kisses just above his waistband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anna</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he ground out, and she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish this, and we’ll do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head up to kiss his hipbone, nipping gently at his skin, and he hissed. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and let her head loll back until she was once more staring up at the underside of his jaw. “Fine. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes for just a moment, intending to start mentally designing the new outfit she’d make for his villager, but the next thing she knew, there was a hand gently shaking her knee. “Whazzup?” she mumbled, her vision bleary as she blinked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come visit my island,” he said, sounding unusually excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna yawned and held up a hand. “Will you pass me my Switch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lazybones,” he teased as he set it in her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grump,” she returned as she opened the game again. “Love you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She guided her villager to the airport and waited for his island to load. He had set his own game aside in favor of stroking her hair, and when she glanced up at him, he was grinning widely. She raised an eyebrow, curious, but he only shook his head and tapped her screen. “Go look in my backyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed a little as she guided her villager over, pausing only to shake one of his trees. When the only reward was a swarm of wasps, Kristoff couldn’t suppress a laugh at her shriek of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny, mister,” she mumbled, though she was smiling as at last she reached his house. “Oh, wow, that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of purple ros--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped then and sat up. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid her forehead slamming into his chin. “Kris, you didn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, pleased with himself, as she kept scrolling until his full yard was in view and she could see that he had, in fact, written out “I love you, baby!” entirely in purple roses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this for me?” she squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, for my other fiancee. Of course it’s for you, feistypants,” he laughed as she set the game down again and flung her arms around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” she said happily, plastering his face with enthusiastic, sloppy kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I did good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” she said, the sound muffled against his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good enough you’re not going to beg me for bells anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good enough that I forgot about that until you just reminded me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit,” he said affectionately, turning and catching her lips with his own. “By the way, you left your gate open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I took all your peaches.”</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span> <span>“</span><em><span>Kristoff!</span></em><span>”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pasta pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you pasta anon for this prompt lol i guess this is an ongoing verse now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kristoff stealing her peaches had only been the first battle of a long and terrible war. Next had been the plastic wrap over the door frame; Anna had slightly misjudged his height, and instead of catching all of his face, it had caught only the lower half, which had led to him biting his tongue and her adding insult to injury by quipping, “Hope that one didn’t leave a bad taste in your mouth.”</p><p>He’d gotten her back the very next day, though, by offering her a perfectly innocuous pink frosted cupcake, claiming he’d made the batch while she was on a Zoom call. Grateful, she’d leaned up and kissed his cheek before taking a huge bite.</p><p>Or at least, she <em>attempted</em> to do so before realizing that it was, in fact, a frosted water balloon.</p><p>A truce was reached at last for one single, glorious afternoon that had been spent squinting at Anna’s phone screen as they tried to imitate dance after dance before giving up and collapsing into an exhausted, sweaty pile on the sofa. “I’m starting to think we’re just too old for TikTok,” Anna said gloomily.</p><p>Kristoff chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “You know what you sound like right now?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A sore loser.”</p><p>Today, though, with the truce officially called off, she was determined to strike the next blow. She’d spent an hour that morning scouring YouTube and had settled at last on the perfect vehicle of vengeance– and best of all, they already had the pasta.</p><p>“Kris?” she called sweetly from the kitchen as she silently pulled out two pieces of penne, glancing over to make sure her phone was hidden well enough.</p><p>“Yeah, baby?”</p><p>“Will you come in here? I need your help with something.”</p><p>A heavy sigh came from the living room. “I don’t know if I can reach the top shelf for you today, baby. I’m still really sore from yesterday.”</p><p>Out of habit, she felt guilty for a moment and opened her mouth to ask if he wanted an ice pack before it clicked in her mind. Her eyes narrowed, and she called back, “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Walk on my back?”</p><p>She had to cover her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping as she padded into the living room; in the other fist, she still held on to both pieces of pasta. “Okay, I’m coming.”</p><p>He was already lying on his stomach on the rug, his arms folded under his head. “I’ll do it on one condition.”</p><p>She was entirely unsurprised when his response was silent; he merely glanced up at her and raised his eyebrows. With a smirk, she said sweetly, “Open your mouth.”</p><p>He shook his head furiously, and she laughed and knelt beside him. “Why not, huh? Are you hiding something from me?”</p><p>Kristoff shook his head again, though the corners of his mouth were beginning to turn up in a smile.</p><p>“Really?” Anna asked, tilting her head to the side. “Because I was hiding something from you.”</p><p>She held out her palm, revealing the two pieces of pasta, and then dropped them so she could lean forward and tickle his sides. He turned onto his side, trying to wriggle away, but Anna was relentless; she straddled his hip and continued the attack until he spat the pasta into one hand and cried out, “Okay, okay, mercy!”<br/>
She was smirking as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I think I won this round.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “Let me up so I can throw this away.”</p><p>She did so, giggling to herself as she listened to him mutter under his breath as he threw the pasta away and washed his hands; this had to have been her favorite victory yet.</p><p>In fact, she was starting to believe she’d won the war entirely when Kristoff set his phone aside and spent the afternoon with her playing Animal Crossing once more, even loaning her enough bells to pay off her house so she could get more storage.</p><p>And then, as she went into the kitchen to get her second after-supper snack, she found Kristoff standing in front of the fridge with his hoodie up. “Hurry it up, big guy,” she said.</p><p>He mumbled something she couldn’t quite understand. “What?” she asked, teasingly reaching up to yank down his hood.</p><p>A scream of surprise escaped her as she came face to face with him; she jumped back and would have fallen if he hadn’t caught her just in time, laughing so hard he nearly dropped her.</p><p>“I hate you so much,” she gasped, clinging to the front of his shirt.</p><p>Kristoff chuckled and kissed her forehead. “You, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>